


What The Actual Howl?!

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake moves to a new town, her pretty neighbour, Yang, warns her to keep her doors locked and shut at night.But why would that be the case?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 76
Kudos: 493





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt request on tumblr!

_ “Whatever you do, you must not open that door!” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “Blake… I know that you’re new but you need to understand that there are some things in this town that are better off if you never lay eyes on them. A beast prowls the neighbourhood at night and it is in your best interest that you never come face to face with it.” _

_ “I appreciate the concern, Yang, bu-” _

_ “Just promise me that you won’t open your door at night. Please.” _

_ “Okay! Fine. I won’t open my door at night! Happy? Now… can I please get back to unpacking?” _

Blake felt her breathing hitch violently as something slammed against her front door, her new neighbour's words of warning from earlier in the day rushing back to her. Yang, pretty with an intelligent gleam in her lilac eyes, had warned her to keep her door shut. That a beast roamed their streets at night. And now… something was trying to get into her new home.

“Who’s there?” Blake yelled, her cat ears pressing back against her scalp as she picked up her baseball bat, mentally thanking her mother for putting into sports from an early age. “Who are you?” A loud whine answered, the poor creature sounding incredibly distressed. Was it the beast that Yang had warned her of? Or was it an innocent creature that the beast had cornered against her door? “Hello?” 

The desperate whine that met her was what decided it for Blake. Her parents used to say that she suffered bleeding heart syndrome when it came to wounded animals. Her bedroom had often become a makeshift nurses station for wounded creatures, from birds to squirrels to reptiles of all kinds. She had even rescued a salamander at one point, much to her poor mother’s distress when she had found the creature in her favourite teapot. Blake had definitely been grounded for a while for that one. 

“God, don’t let me regret this.” She muttered as she slowly approached her door, heart beating fast as she unlatched it slowly. She placed her hand on the handle and counted to three and swung it open…

And squealed as a giant, golden blur barreled past her and into her house. Blake blankly shut and locked her door and watched as the biggest, fluffiest dog she had ever seen bounced around excitedly, tail waving madly as it ran.

“Okay! Hi!” Blake squeaked, mildly uncomfortable. She had been attacked by a street dog when she was a child and ever since, she was wildly uncomfortable around dogs. Did she hate them? No. She just preferred them at a distance… and not in her house. “Hi. Just… calm down. Sit!” 

Blake blinked as the dog came to a dead stop at her feet and grinned up at her, tongue lolling happily out of its mouth. Blake inhaled shakily and quietly observed the dog. It was huge, it’s head nearly coming up to her stomach when it sat. Its paws were massive and Blake shivered at the sight of its teeth. Its eyes were bright, blazing red and yet… they didn’t shine with any sort of malice, just a gentle kindness and intelligence that was unexpected considering its size. Granted, any sort of intimidation was ruined by the fact that one of its ears was rather floppy while the other stood to attention, giving it an oddly charming, lopsided look. 

“What the hell are you?” Blake murmured softly, quirking an eyebrow when the dog wiggled happily, as though delighted at being spoken to. “Maybe some kind of golden retriever/wolf hybrid? Wolf dogs are a thing.” Blake said thoughtfully, tilting her head curiously and smiling despite herself when the dog mimicked her. “You seem very sweet. That means you must belong to somebody. I wonder if Yang wou-”

Blake let out a grunt as two very heavy paws landed on her shoulders and a large, wet tongue ran across her cheek. The dog let out an excited yip, wiggling as it stood against Blake.

“Okay.” Blake groaned painfully, carefully pushing the overgrown puppy off of her. “So you know Yang, huh, boy?” Blake jumped when the dog gave her the most insulted look that she had ever seen on any canine. “...uh… I mean… girl?” The dog gave her a bright grin before walking over to the living room rug and laying down. “What the hell.” Blake whispered under her breath as she slowly approached the dog and held out her hand, cringing when the dog sniffed it. “Okay, easy, girl. I’m just going to check… and you don’t even have a collar. Great.” Blake snorted, absentmindedly running her hand over the dog’s massive head. “I move into a new house in a new neighbourhood in a new town. The first thing I discover is that there’s some kind of beast tormenting the locals. And now, I’ve potentially saved a giant golden retriever looking dog from said beast.” Blake groaned and sat back against her coach and let out a small, distressed whine. “What am I even meant to do with a dog that makes a great dane look small?!” Blake jumped when something landed in her lap and she glanced down to see the dog looking up at her sadly, whimpering quietly as it nudged at her hand in an almost apologetic manner. “You know… usually, I’m more scared of dogs. But you don’t seem so bad, do you?” Blake said as she ran a hesitant hand through the long, golden curls in the dog’s fur. “Okay, girl. I’ll make you a bed in my laundry and you can stay there for tonight. I’ll get Yang to help me find your owner in the morning.”

Blake growled in disgust when the dog licked her cheek, a delighted yip leaving her. Considering how happy the dog got when Yang was mentioned, Blake figured that it was a safe bet that Yang would know who owned her. With that plan in mind, Blake placed an old blanket in the laundry and encouraged the dog to lay down before she closed the door and wearily made her way to her room and collapsed into her bed. She was so very tired and just wanted to sleep.

But sleeping was made very difficult when she heard her laundry door creak open. She groaned as claws clicked against the hardwood floor and made their way to her room. When her door opened and a heavy weight landed on her bed, face down and on her stomach, she growled into her pillow and batted at the wet nose that snuffled at her cat ears. 

“Go away, dog.” She grumbled, refusing to lift her head from the nice, soft pillow. “I’m too tired for this.” She hissed indignantly when the dog sat on top of her covers. Blake responded by pulling them over her more tightly, refusing to look at the dog. She jumped in surprise when a heavy weight curled into her side and a heavy head came to rest on her back, right between her shoulders. “No. Abso-fucking-lutely not. These are unauthorised snuggles.” The dog whined sadly and wiggled closer to her, whimpering in an almost pleading fashion before Blake groaned. “Fine. Stay there. I’m too tired too give a fuck.” Then, more quietly and to herself, “Sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I can get you home.” The dog yipped happily, making Blake frown into her pillow. It was almost as though the dog could actually understand her. Blake sighed heavily and closed her eyes, doing her best to ignore her unexpected bedmate as she drifted off to sleep.

///////////////////////////////////////////

“Oh my God! What the fuck?!”

Hearing a woman curse and rip Blake’s covers from her sleeping body was not the start that Blake wanted to her morning.

“What-” Blake sat up, staring in shock at the sight of a blonde woman sat on her floor, wrapped up in her covers as though she had fallen there. “Yang? What the fuck are you doing in my house? Wait… Are you naked? Why are you naked, in my house and stealing my covers?!” Blake abruptly shouted as she glanced at Yang’s  _ very exposed collar bone. _ Blake quickly looked up at the ceiling and tried to ignore the way her cheeks heated up at the presence of the  _ very attractive, very much naked  _ woman sitting on her floor. 

“Fuck.” Yang hissed, desperately trying to cover herself. When Blake glanced at her, she saw that the woman had wrapped herself up like a burrito, with only her face sticking out. “I told you to keep your damn door shut!”

“I had to! Some dog was-”

“That dog was me!”

“How the fuck was it you?!”

“Because I’m a mother fucking werewolf!”

Blake stared blankly at her neighbour, her ears pressed flat against her head.

“You’re a mother fucking what?”

“Okay… I can explain… but can i borrow some clothes? I’d rather not have this chat with you when I naked as the day I was born, thank you very much.”

Blake stood up and, on autopilot, threw some clothes at Yang and left the room and sat on her couch, voicing the thought that was repeating itself in her mind;

“What in the actual goddamn hell is happening?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Blake gets an explanation from her new neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. And my au count goes up to 41 😂
> 
> Anyway, this is going to be a slice of life fic, telling the tale, or should I say tail, of Blake’s day to day adventures with her werewolf neighbour.
> 
> There might be light angst but it going to be NOTHING compared to AMNO or ARBNL. This will be as fluffy as Yang herself is.
> 
> So sit back, grab a warm blanket and enjoy the fluff 😁

‘Fuck. Why the fuck does she have to look so good in my clothes?’

Blake mentally lamented as Yang walked into the living room, shaking out her blonde hair and freeing it from Blake’s one size too big black hoodie, though it seemed to fit her perfectly. The sweatpants fit well, even though they fell a little short around her ankles. And Blake was having a hard time getting over the fact that a beautiful woman was wearing  _ her  _ clothes.

‘God.’ Blake mentally groaned as Yang dropped onto the opposite end of the couch from her, shooting her a nervous, almost apologetic smile. ‘Now is not the time to be a bisexual disaster, brain!’

“Sooo…” Yang chirped, fiddling with her hair as she shot Blake an apologetic grin. “I feel like I owe you an apology. You know… for the unauthorised snuggles.”

“You remember that?”

“I remember what I do in my wolf form, yes.”

“Wolf? You seem more like a golden retriever.”

“I- you know what?” Yang sighed, a small deprecating laugh leaving her lips as she shook her head. “I can’t even deny that. But… I should probably explain what’s going on. I am indeed the mighty, terrifying beast of the neighbourhood.” Yang paused to grin cheekily at Blake, making her heart stutter briefly. “Clearly you saw how horrific I can be last night.”

“Yes.” Blake said dryly, rolling her eyes. “An absolute monster. I think you nearly drowned me in drool.”

“Hey!” Yang protested indignantly, narrowing her lilac eyes at Blake as she pointed a finger at her. “You’re the one that let me in!”

“And you’re the one that was desperately whining and pawing at my door!” Blake shot back, watching as Yang leaned back in surprise. “I  _ thought  _ that it was some dog that needed help. But no. It’s just my fucking neighbour that’s a… how did you put it? A mother fucking werewolf?”

“Most people wouldn’t be arguing with a werewolf, you know.”

“Sweetheart,” Blake chuckled bitterly, a dark smile forming across her lips as she remembered cruel hands gripping her arms and a lying smile that whispered toxic words into her ears. “I’d rather deal with a hundred werewolves than what I just came from. Believe me… in comparison? You’re a welcome change.”

“I see.”

Blake blinked as a low growl rumbled from Yang’s chest, her eyes shifting to red and, for just a moment, her teeth became much sharper. More intimidating.

“I’m sorry.” Yang said quietly as she inhaled deeply, her eyes shifting back to a warm lilac. “That’s… Whatever it is you had to get away from? I’m sorry.”

“Uh… thank you?” Blake said in quiet confusion, tilting her head curiously at Yang. “What… was that about? The teeth and the eyes… and the growl?”

“Shit.” Yang mumbled under her breath as she looked away, her cheeks flushing. “Um. I’m kind of… a protective person? So… hearing you say that a fucking werewolf was a welcome change sorta… kicked that instinct into gear. Sorry.”

“I… Okay?” Blake didn’t know whether it was more unnerving or flattering that a stranger was getting riled up on her behalf. “So… werewolf, huh?”

“Ugh. Yeah. It comes from my mother’s side.” Yang huffed, snorting. “I think my personality makes me less wolfy though. Apparently she was an idiot and got a curse put on the women of her family years ago that said the women would be doomed to bear the curse of the Moon Goddess. Until each woman’s dying days, whenever the Moon Goddess shines her light upon them, they are forced to shift into a beast of the night. They can control themselves to a certain degree. But as you saw last night, sometimes we can’t help ourselves.” Yang said awkwardly.

“So why me? Why did you feel the uncontrollable need to knock on  _ my  _ door and cuddle up to me?” Blake asked, her left ear twitching curiously when Yang began to blush deeply as she mumbled under breath. “Could you speak up? My hearing may be sharper than a human’s but I can only hear so much you’re mumbling into your hand.”

“...Look, Blake, you’re pretty and seem super cool so… I guess that I decided I needed to hang out with the cool new neighbour.” Yang sighed as she dropped her hand from her mouth and gave Blake a sheepish look. 

“I- you think I’m pretty?” Blake asked, her cheeks flushing before she mentally shook herself out of it. That was not the thing to be focusing on here! “Wait… does that mean that you’re going to be scratching at my door every night?!”

“No! I only shift when the moon’s shining! If it's cloudy or a moonless night, I won't shift!”

“Oh? So I just have to deal with an overgrown puppy most of the time? Great!”

“Hey, I said I can control myself for the most part!” Yang said, sounding and looking hurt. “It’s just that you were new in the neighbourhood and, apparently, that was very exciting!” Yang crossed her arms and looked away, pouting. “I’m  _ not  _ a wild animal, you know.”

Blake froze, biting her lip, as she silently watched Yang. How many times had she uttered those exact same words to racists that tormented her for being a faunus? She sighed softly and leaned forward to give Yang an apologetic smile.

“You’re right. You’re  _ not  _ a wild animal. I’m sorry.” She said softly, her ears flicking nervously. “I, um. This is a lot to just take in right now, you know? I wasn’t exactly expecting all of this when I moved here.”

“It’s okay.” Yang said, with a heavy sigh, turning to face Blake with a small smile. “You’re taking it better than most women I talk to.”

“Oh? How do most women handle it?”

“Have you ever been hit by a handbag and then kicked out of a moving car?” Yang said dryly, huffing angrily. “Oh! There was also the time this tiny, ice cream looking bitch tried to stab me!”

“I can sympathise with the stabbing.” Blake said under her breath, her eyes darting to her left hip. 

“What was that?”

“Uh- nothing.” Blake said quickly, turning to look at Yang as she tilted her head curiously. WAs it quite necessary for her to be quite so cute? “Um… so… I kind of have work in, like, an hour so… sorry if i'm being rude but-”

“No!” Yang yelped, jumping to her feet and waving her hands at Blake. “I’m the one who’s sorry! For everything!” She smiled awkwardly. “Um… I’ll wash your clothes and bring them back to you tonight… along with a spare lint roller. Your bed’s kind of… covered in fur.”

Blake found herself having to bite back a smile because Yang’s embarrassment was almost adorable, as she went bright red and shuffled from one foot to the other and played with her hair. 

“I guess it’s fine.” Blake said, tilting her head. She felt her cheeks heat up as Yang grinned brightly at her. Really now… was it legal to be that pretty? 

“Great!” Yang smiled gratefully at her as Blake walked her to the door. “I’ll see you around, Blake! Again… super sorry about all of this.”

Blake waved off her apologies and watched her cross the street to her own home. Life had just gotten a lot more interesting… 

And sweeter too, if the assorted chocolates and apology letter left with her burrowed clothes and a lint roller on her doorstep were any indicator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their impromptu sleepover, Blake has a bone to pick with Yang.

Since that fateful morning where she somehow ended befriending her werewolf neighbour, Blake had found that her life was far less mundane than she thought it would be. 

“Yang.” Blake greeted as the woman walked up her driveway and grinned, opening her mouth to speak when Blake shot her hand out and pressed a finger to Yang’s lips, effectively silencing her. “You remember how I took in that  _ stray dog  _ last week?” Blake asked, making sure to emphasise her words so that Yang knew exactly what she was talking about. “And how she gave me quite the scare? Yeah, turns out…  _ I’m still finding her fur in my room!” _

“Oh!” Yang said with a nervous laugh, rocking back on her heels and grinning rather sheepishly for a wolf. “That right? Uh… sorry?”

“Uh huh.” Blake hummed, rolling her eyes as she unlocked her house and gestured at Yang. “You want a tea or coffee?”

“Sure! I’ll grab a coffee.”

Blake snorted. Yang was the most enthusiastic woman that she had ever met. Though, she had to admit, she found it rather cute. Especially since Yang knew when to tone it down. She led Yang into her kitchen, where Yang sat at the island counter and sat comfortably in a stool, watching Blake curiously.

“I’m surprised that a tea drinker would have coffee on hand.”

“Look, I hate coffee but I suffer through it when I need the extra caffeine.” Blake threw back before slowly turning around and giving Yang an odd look. “How do you know which I prefer? I’ve never-”

“You smell like jasmine tea.” Yang said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. 

“... I don’t know how to feel about that statement.”

“Yeah.” Yang winced, her cheeks tinting pink. “It's a werewolf thing. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. You’re fine. A lot of faunus have an increased sense of smell so I get it. I just… have never had one tell me that I smell like jasmine tea. Milk? Sugar?”

“Just straight black, please.” Yang said as Blake turned back to their drinks. “At least my coffee’s straight. Glad that I can’t relate.” Yang snickered as Blake set the water up to boil and walked over to the island counter and leaned her hip against it, hiding a small smile behind her hand.

“Then we have something in common already.”

“Oh!” Yang said, sitting up a little straighter as her eyes almost seemed to light up. “Yeah?”

“Let’s just say that if I were a pen, I’d be a bi-ro.” Blake said with a playful wink as she turned around to grab two mugs from the cupboard. 

‘What the fuck was that?” She mentally panicked. ‘A Bi-ro? A fucking Bi-ro? Great job, you useless dork! She’s definitely going to find that attractive!’

As Blake mentally lamented her pun, she heard a sniggering sound come from behind her and turned to see Yang silently laughing into her hand.

“A Bi-ro!” Yang chuckled, pointing at Blake playfully. “Good one! I knew I was gonna like you!”

“You like me? Really? I couldn’t tell.” Blake drawled, falling, as she always did, into sarcasm when she had absolutely no clue how to respond. 

“Hey! Don’t sass the wolf!”

“I’ll sass the wolf for as long as I find her fur in my house.” Blake retorted, cocking a hip as she crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow and gave Yang an unamused stare. “How is there still fur everywhere? Seriously! It was, like, 7? 8? Hours of sleep. You shed enough fur that I could make a miniature version of you!” 

“I said I was sorry!” Yang pouted, flopping across the counter hitting Blake with the biggest and saddest pair of kicked puppy dog eyes that she had ever seen. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I-” Blake sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand. Yang was really playing with her heartstrings here. “Okay. Just… stop with the big sad eyes.”

“You forgive me?”

“Yeah, sure. Just stop it with the puppy eyes.” Blake said dryly as she looked to glare at a far too triumphant Yang. “You know, as somebody that does not have good experiences with dogs, it's weird to suddenly have dog hair suddenly appearing in my work shoes.”

“You don’t like dogs?” Yang asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. “How come?”

“I was bitten by a street dog as a kid.” Blake said with a shrug as the kettle went off and set about making their drinks. “Apparently, a neighbour let their dog off leash and… well… I ended up needing seventeen stitches in my arm.”

“Shit.” Yang hissed sympathetically, her gaze softening as she smiled gently at Blake. “I’m sorry. I must have really scared you that night, then.”

“A bit, yeah.” Blake said as she handed Yang her coffee before cradling her own mug in her hands and inhaling her tea with a small smile. “But you’re not so bad, even when you are in your wolf form.”

“I don’t scare you?” Yang asked softly as she watched Blake take a sip of her drink. 

“No. Strange as it sounds, you don’t scare me.”

And it was the truth. After three years with Adam, Blake knew what fear was. She knew danger. She knew what the gaze of malice looked like. 

And she saw none of that when she looked at Yang.

“Good. I’m glad.” Yang said, averting her gaze and smiling down at her mug. “Because you seem pretty cool, Blake. And I’d, you know, really like to get to know you.”

“Oh!” Blake blinked, her cheeks flushing as she stared down at her own mug, suddenly feeling more shy than she had in years. “Um… yeah. I’d like to get to know you too.”

And that was the start of Blake Belladonna's adventures with her werewolf neighbour and friend…

And who knows? Maybe even more...


	4. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Blake wonders how the fuck she got here

Blake paused as she opened her door and stared down at her neighbour. 

Her neighbour who just so happened to be a werewolf.

And a stinky werewolf at that.

“Oh God.” Blake groaned as Yang wagged her tail slowly and gave her a very sheepish grin for a wolf. “Let me guess… you were on patrol to keep us all safe and for whatever reason that I’m sure you’ll explain to me when you shift back, you got sprayed by a skunk. Correct?” 

The massive golden dog nodded at her, her flopped over ear bouncing with the movement as she stared up at Blake beseechingly.

“Goddamn you, Yang.” Blake huffed, her ears pinning against her head as she massaged her temples. “Alright. Fine. I’ll help you. Go to the bathroom and stay there. I don’t want my house smelling like your stinky self. Hey! Don’t look at me like that, Xiao Long! You’re the one that got sprayed!” She reminded, glaring at her friend. “Last week, you had to jump into a bramble bush to get out of the way of a speeding car and who did you turn to for help? Me. You got sprayed by a skunk while on patrol and who do you turn to? Me. So spare me the sass and move it, Goldielocks!”

Yang huffed and stomped towards the bathroom, her ears pinned and her tail between her legs in what Blake had come to know as a very wolfy pout.

“I’m about to give my neighbour a bath.” Blake muttered to herself in disbelief, as she collected the ingredients she needed to dilute the smell of skunk. She mentally thanked her friend, Weiss, for refusing to let her move without a bunch of different cleaning chemicals. Maybe she wasn’t so paranoid after all. “One month after I met her and discovered that she can turn into an overgrown golden retriever. Fantastic. Brilliant. Fucking superb, you funky little canine.” She grumbled, collecting her dish soup, hydrogen peroxide and baking soda. She sighed heavily as she added her measuring cup to the mix and placed a towel over her shoulder and made her way to Yang, who was laying flat on the floor and staring out the door. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

A soft whine answered her and she turned to see Yang wiggle towards her, her ears pressed flat as she crawled on her belly and stared up at Blake with sad looking red eyes. A whimper escaped her as she rested her head on Blake’s foot and Blake bit back a groan.

“Okay. Fine. Just stop it with the kicked puppy act.” Blake muttered as she set about preparing the bath. “Please just… get in the bathtub. This is going to be so weird.” Blake prepared her mixture and began to massage it into Yang’s thick fur, muttering under her breath. “This is not how I wanted to spend my night. It’s two in the goddamn morning and I’m giving my neighbour a bath. How the fuck did I wind up here?”

Blake cringed and made a face as Yang turned to lick her cheek. 

“Great. Thank you. Exactly what I wanted.” Blake said dryly as she glared at Yang's fur, scrubbing away the smell as best as she could. “You so owe me for this. You realise that? I could have just sent you home but noooo. The pretty neighbour with blonde hair and lilac eyes just so happens to have worked her way under my goddamn skin and now, I find myself helping her when she turns into a damn wolf.” She hissed under her breath.

“You know, you could at least have bought me dinner first.” Blake huffed, rolling her eyes and attempting to lighten the mood when Yang’s tail dipped between her legs and she bowed her head sadly. “I much prefer actually being able to have a conversation with you and hearing something back.”

Yang’s tail twitched and Blake sighed softly. 

“I know you’re sorry. Just… This is a very weird situation for me to be in.” Blake winced as her back started to ache. She ignored it and reached over to scrub Yang’s ears, rolling her eyes once more when Yang’s tongue lolled out from her mouth and she nudged her head against Blake’s hands happily. “Please try to be more careful, Yang.”

Yang gave a small yip and licked Blake’s face again, making Blake recoil in disgust.

“Please stop licking me. I don’t appreciate wolf drool. Like, at all.” Blake grunted as Yang headbutted her chest affectionately. “Okay, okay. Let me rinse you off and then we can dry you off, you big goofball.”

And as occurs when bathing most, if not all, dogs, Yang promptly shook herself off upon being freed of her bath, causing Blake to dance away with a yell as she tried to block the spraying water with her towel.

“Yang! Come on! I just got changed!”

Blake narrowed her eyes and set about drying Yang off, occasionally grumbling at her. Once she was dry, she shooed Yang into her living room and got changed into a dry set of pyjamas of her own. When she came out, she turned to Yang in hopes of sending her home but found that, as she gazed at the sleeping form of her friend, that she just didn’t have the heart to do it. She exhaled heavily and draped a blanket over her and left a change of clothes by her so that they wouldn't have a repeat performance of the first time that they had an impromptu sleepover.

‘I might actually go insane.’Blake thought to herself as she crawled into bed. ‘She is actually going to drive me nuts.’

But as she dozed off, Blake knew that she couldn't regret her decision to move to this neighbourhood. Especially not when it came to the bright, lilac eyes and warm smile of her new friend.

Even if her wolf form did test Blake’s patience at times. 


End file.
